If I Lay Here
by Lhmac
Summary: Post Doomsday, but ignores the ending. Hehe. Rose gets to stay with The Doctor, Jackieless and it is many, many years on…
1. Chapter 1

**If I Lay Here**

**Summary: **Post Doomsday, but ignores the ending. Hehe. Rose gets to stay with The Doctor, Jackie-less and it is many, many years on…

**I HAD to make this story. HAD TO, HAD TO, HAD TO! Every time I hear Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (which is every day at work; at least), this story eats up my brain. My apologies to anyone awaiting new chapters of No Control, because I am going to go seriously mad if I don't get this out.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose staggered from the battleground. Rose had to hold The Doctor upright and help him along, even though he insisted that he was fine.

"I'm fine, really." He said for the hundredth time, trying to pull himself from Rose's firm grasp. "I can get myself back to the TARDIS and get this little flesh wound sorted out, then we can get on with our adventures." He tried for a flashy grin, but ended up cringing; losing any assuring effect that it may have had on Rose. She looked pained because of his pain.

"I wish I could get you there faster, Doctor, but my leg…" She trailed off as she stared into his eyes, watching them bobbing up and down as he limped along. "…My old limbs are not what they used to be, are they?" She joked. The joke was lost on The Doctor, though. He just frowned.

"How old are you now, anyway?" He asked, as if trying to distract Rose from her dismal thoughts. "Ninety two…? No… a hundred?" He gave a small smile, which Rose returned gratefully.

"I'm not rightly sure." She commented thoughtfully. "I can't be THAT old, though." She laughed, but then cried out as The Doctor stumbled and fell to his knees on the brilliantly aqua grass.

"Show me." She demanded, not waiting for his answer as she practically ripped his coat from around him. When she did finally see, she gasped. "You didn't get shot once." She sobbed. "It wasn't just once. You… you lied." Her eyes welled up with tears, and The Doctor held a hand to her face to caress it.

"So you're not going to believe me when I saw that I'm fine?" He asked sadly, rubbing his thumb along her jaw.

"Never." She wailed. "I'm never going to believe that from you ever again." She clutched at The Doctor's hand with both of hers. "And I'm never going to have the chance, am I?" She asked shrilly. "You're going to die here, aren't you?" The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"Seems so." He breathed. "I wanted to get to the TARDIS, though." He looked wistfully along the empty plain to where they could see the TARDIS, sitting conspicuously about a hundred metres from where they stood. It was so close to them, yet neither one had the willpower to make themselves get to it.

Rose sat down on the grass and manoeuvred The Doctor into a more comfortable position beside her. His hand immediately returned to her cheek and the two just sat on the grass, not far from an active battle, and stared at each other as if nothing else mattered.

"Aren't you going to regenerate, then?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to, but I can't seem to force one. Looks as though we're going to have to wait till I die." He smiled fondly at her and she smiled back, completely accepting what was going to happen. She had travelled with him for so long now that even if she had only witnessed one regeneration, she understood that it was just a part of his life.

The Doctor's hand fell away from Rose's cheek as he slid down onto his back. It was Rose's turn to caress his cheek now.

"My Doctor." She whimpered. She said nothing more as with her free hand she felt the holes in his torso. There was so much blood, and Rose's hands quickly became covered with it.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked weakly. "Touching a dying man's battle wounds. Is there something wrong with you?" Rose could only smile through her tears.

"There's so much blood." She stated bluntly. "Why aren't you dying, Doctor? I don't think I can stand this for much longer."

Rose lay down next to her Doctor, both of them staring at one another while Rose had one hand on The Doctor's cheek, and one hand on his chest in amongst his bloody wounds. He could finally reach her face once more, so he immediately placed it on her cheek.

"Rose. It's not safe. You should go back to the TARDIS."

"Never going to happen." Rose scoffed at him fondly. "I'm not leaving you to regenerate on your own."

"Rose." The Doctor said sternly. "There's a battle going on nearby, for a civil war that I got shot trying to stop. They could come down here at any moment."

"They'd keep killing you." Rose pointed out seriously. "Then I'd be in the TARDIS and I would never get my Doctor back. It's safer to stay here with you."

"You're mind is made up, then?" The Doctor sighed.

"Has been since the day I got into your TARDIS." Rose told him. "I'm never ever going to leave you." They lay in silence, looking up into the threateningly cloudy sky. The weather fit the day perfectly. The Doctor's painful breaths could be heard in the silence of the day.

"Rose?" He asked suddenly, surprising his companion with the steadiness in his voice.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"There's something I should tell you, since this is my last chance to."

"Yeah?" She prompted.

"And it's something I should have said a long time ago, but I never thought it was the right time."

"Get on with it already you're dying." Rose said mock-sternly.

"Well." The Doctor dragged out the one word before saying the next three almost too fast to understand. "I love you."

"All these years we've been together… never doubted it for a second." Rose commented brightly, leaning in closer to his face as her hand wrapped around to the back of his head.

"I love you, too." She whispered as her lips drew closer to his.

'Brilliant." The Doctor breathed, not even trying to pull away from his Rose. "Just before their lips brushed together, The Doctor tried for one last comment. "I can feel the energy building up inside me, Rose. My regeneration's coming on soon."

"I don't care." Rose said as she pressed her lips gently onto his. There was no point in being forceful. He was, after all, dying. He responded with an energy she never expected a dying man to have, although he was, after all, not human. When she pulled herself away from his lips, she kept her face close to his.

"What do you think your new self is going to be like?" She inquired. "Will he love me, too?"

"Rose." The Doctor stated softly but firmly. "No matter how many times I change, I will always love you." Rose smiled contentedly as she kissed him again.

"And if you don't, then we'll always have right now as our forever." She replaced her head on the grass as she lay back against him. She wanted to listen to his heartbeats, but she drew the line way before staining her hair with his blood. The Doctor didn't argue with her logic. He really had no idea how he would turn out after he regenerated.

"Thankyou." Was all he could say. "For giving me your forever."

"Anytime." She mumbled into his neck. She closed her eyes. "I stayed for two of you, at least. I wonder if the TARDIS can tell me how old I am."

"I'm sure she will when we get back." He comforted her, feeling all of her energy drain away as his peaked for regeneration. "You gave me everything you had." He breathed in barely a whisper, his eyes filling with tears. "You gave me as much of forever as was possible for a human to give."

The Doctor knew exactly how old Rose was. He hadn't wanted to alarm her with stories of her age, and he sincerely hoped that his new self would give Rose every bit of the respect she deserved for giving him her human life. He closed his eyes as the two great companions lay together under a darkening sky as the sounds of battle drew closer to their plain.

**

* * *

Hope you liked. :)**

**This was meant to be a one shot, but I can continue. There's a story in it if anyone is interested. Review your opinions. :)  
Love reviews.**

**Mikkifavo**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, i wanna thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. I was, quite frankly, shocked by your response. Made me feel all happy inside. :)  
Thankyou to Kates Master who was my first reviewer. :)**

**I thought I knew where this was going, and now I'm confused. A story never works out written as it looked in your head, right? I don't know which direction I want to take this in, because there are two.**

**People who read No Control, don't shoot me, I'll do this one at the same time, i promise. I also promise that this is the last time i'll mention my other fanfic, coz some of you don't read it, either.**

* * *

Rose opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head to smile down at her brand new Doctor. His hair was shockingly bleached blonde – he still wasn't bald, she noted humorously, wishing he was awake to share in the joke. 

The hair wasn't long and wild like her last Doctor's, it was close cropped to his head, and as she instinctively ran her fingers through it, she found it was soft and pleasant to run her fingers through.

She ran her hand down from his hair onto his face. He had delicate rounded cheeks and the cutest little nose. She caressed his cheek, hoping to wake him up while also hoping that he would stay asleep because the few times she ever caught him sleeping, she would watch for hours, taking in the sight of how peaceful he looked in his sleep while in waking she had begun to recognise the pain that took over a larage part of his conscious mind all the time.

Rose sat up straighter to continue her exploration of his new body. She ran her hands over his chest and her hands lingered over both of his hearts. They were beating strongly; he didn't seem to be having any trouble with this regeneration.

She let out a sigh of relief and wondered how long they had been sleeping for. The sounds of the battle had disappeared, and the plain was completely silent, but she ignored it completely bacuse that was not her focus at the moment.

She felt the muscles under his shirt. The bulkier figure of the 'New Doctor' filled out the shirt he was wearing and she giggled at the thought of him having to cut himself out of the suit that he had loved so much in his tenth body.

'Are you laughing at me?' Rose recognised The Doctor even though his voice had no tone or accent in her mind. She was briefly startled by the words in her head, but realised quickly that she'd seen and experienced weirder things.

The voice in her head was just feelings conveyed into words, and it was a much, much stranger experience than when The Face of Boe had used his telepathic voice. Rose kept her hands in place on his chest as she tried to send a message back.

'What's going on? Are you still asleep?' She asked him hesitantly, not even sure whether her message would be received or not.

'Yes, I can hear you.' The Doctor assured her. 'And my body won't wake up. It is frustrating because my mind is completely alert. I can hear you, but I can't see you.'

'Can you feel what I do?' Rose asked suggestively. She immediately regretted asking such an evocative question while she was projecting all of her emotions.

'Depends how much further your examination of my new body is going to go.' He told her just as expressively. He didn't seem to mid her flirting at all.

Rose removed her hands from his chest and decided that she wouldn't go any further. She took her eyes away from the handsome man lying peacefully in the aqua grass to search the landscape around her.

The TARDIS was exactly where they had left it, standing conspicuously a little way away from where she sat. It seemed that no one had entered their little flat. She looked over to the small rise of land that seperated them from where the battle had been taking place. It seemed that no one had ventured over it during their fight, not even as some sort of cover.

Rose was really not brave enough to go sticking her head over that hill without The Doctor by her side, so she just continued to look around their peaceful haven. The hill went on as far as Rose could see, it curved around in the distance and made the flat a kind of large bowl.

Rose could see that some another few hundred metres away it the aqua rise had been blown away by a bomb, leaving a hole and a sprinkling of red earth over the beautiful grass. Rose felt lucky that it was nowhere near where they had just lay down to sleep, and as she thought that, she decided that it was probably time for them to leave this spot before something _did_ happen to them.

She looked down at The Doctor once more. There was no way she could lift him up. He was so much bigger now than his previous skinny self and she didn't think that her strained old muscles could have even lifted _him _up. She didn't let herself think about it too much as she stood up and grabbed hold of his shoulders. She was prepared to drag him to the TARDIS if that was the only way to get him there.

'Oi!' She felt The Doctor exclaim in her head. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Stop whining. I would have done this before if you hadn't got yourself riddled with bullet wounds. We have to get back to the TARDIS before somebody finds us here.'

With the daintiest little grunt Rose had ever heard come from her throat, she pulled Her Doctor along the grass. The smooth grass almost let him slide along, and Rose was grateful because he was in no way light.

Rose left the Doctor in a heap while she fumbled in her pocket for her TARDIS key. She placed it in the keyhole in the door and froze in that postition. The TARDIS felt warm under her fingers, as if it had been anticipating their return. Rose couldn't quite understand why she stood still in front of the TARDIS for a few minutes, staring at her hand.

She felt that something was wrong, but shook it off and finally pushed the door open. As she dragged The Doctor's dead weight into the consol room, she had the urge to call out 'honey we're home'. She stopped herself just in time, and just made a slight squeaking noise as she felt the Doctor's joyous laughter in her head.

**

* * *

Hope you liked. :) **

I'm up for any suggestions at this point. Past or future? Forward or backward?

**Review  
Love reviews.**

**Mikkifavo**

**Oh! i almost forgot to mention. It may take me a while to update with the next chapter because my computer has kind of crashed. I already had this chapter ready to go and i'm using my dad's laptop, but there's no chance i'll be able to write any more until our computer is fixed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for your great reviews. You're so sweet to me. **

**I lied, I don't really know where this story is going besides a basic outline that may span… uh… 4 chapters. So, you know, I'm just fumbling along here, but I like it. **

**Hope you like it too.**

* * *

As Rose stumbled into the TARDIS, dragging the Doctor along her unyielding grated floor, she heard a sound she had never heard before. It was a faint, happy sound, and a little later, when she had dropped The Doctor to the floor, the sound was accompanied by some words in her head. 

'My Rose, my Doctor. Welcome back.'

'All right.' Rose thought to herself. 'Definitely weird.' Of course, she only _thought_ that she had been keeping it to herself, but she found that she hadn't been when she heard the same voice in her head again.

'You've been in weirder situations.' The voice made completely of feelings mimicked her earlier thoughts on being talked to in such a way by The Doctor. Rose approached the TARDIS console and placed her hand on the warm metal.

She stared once more at the hands that had once contained so many wrinkles. They were different, somehow, and as she was checking The Doctor's new body, she hadn't realised that hers had changed at all. Now, though, she had all the time in the world to stare incredulously at her delicate fingers. Her ring had begun to slip off her tiny fingers, and she realised that her skin looked new, untouched. She shuddered.

"What's happened to me?" She whispered, realising that her voice had changed pitch. She wasn't willing to say anything else out loud and test the feeling that her voice made in her throat either.

'Doctor?' She called out with her mind. She returned to his side and knelt down next to him. 'Doctor, please get up. I need you.'

'I know, Rose. I want to be there for you.'

'Do not fear, dear Rose. He just needs a little more time to recover from what he's been through.'

'What has he been through?' Rose wailed in her mind. Rose felt a reassuring brush in return, but there was no answer from the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what have you been through for me?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat as she listened to the new tone of her voice. She had spoken in barely a whisper, but there was no point in denying the fact that it was completely different than how she had sounded before.

'I'll work it out when I can see you again.' The Doctor assured her calmly. Rose brushed tears from her eyes. She was getting overly emotional and didn't know why.

'I'll say.' The Doctor commented. She hadn't meant to broadcast her thoughts, and he had known it. She could almost imagine what the Doctor grin would look like on this new face. She hit him hard on the shoulder.

'I see you're still as rude as ever.' She commented, calming down a little because of his attitude.

'I see you like to resort to violence when your opponent can't defend himself or fight back.' The Doctor observed.

'Yeah, I can do anything I like to you, and you can't stop me.' Rose commented thoughtfully.

'You could…' The Doctor's thoughts were cut off abruptly as he seemed to put up a barrier in his mind from her. Rose made a mental note to find out how to do that before she leant down over his face and kissed him roughly.

She continued her kiss for a couple of seconds, reveling in the feeling of her lips on his until she felt his body shift underneath hers.

She pulled her face away from his in time to see his eyes open. She was immediately entranced to find that they were a startlingly intriguing blue-green colour. She looked down into his eyes as he stared silently up into hers. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours before The Doctor finally sat up, needing to tear his eyes away until he was upright and could gaze into her eyes once more.

"You look different." He said seriously just before he burst out laughing, completely ruining whatever effect those words may have had on Rose's precarious emotional state.

She grinned like she never had before and had to stop herself from leaning in to kiss his inviting lips once more. His laughter was clear and happy, unlike anything Rose had heard from The Doctor before, and she couldn't help joining in with him.

Their laughter was not hysterical, but they laughed for a long time. The Doctor took Rose in his arms so that she could no longer stare into his eyes, and he stroked her hair. Rose sighed contentedly and placed her head on his chest to listen to The Doctor's double heartbeat. They sat in this postition for what seemed like hours to Rose, and she really wished it had been.

"You know that you kissed me, don't you?" The Doctor asked finally, breaking the happy silence. Rose listened to his soft melodic voice and sighed again, not really wanting to confront the topic of what had happened or to hear what had become of her own voice.

She focused on her sigh to get herself ready for the change in her speech. It was small and high pitched, quite a refined and beautiful sigh in its own special way. She pulled herself away from The Doctor's arms and looked at him again.

"Good different or bad different?" She asked him in the same high-pitched and elegant-sounding voice.

The Doctor stared at her for a second, then he was away with his laughter again.

"Just… different." He gasped out between laughs. Rose couldn't help giggling along with her Doctor, wishing she knew what it was that was so funny about the situation.

**

* * *

Ahhh. I like this chapter. Kinda cute there at the end. What is the new Doctor like? What the heck is going on? Find out just a couple of hours after I do when I write chapter 4. :P **

**Review coz it'll make me happy**

**Mikkifavo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. The more I read them, the happier I get :) seriously, you guys are the best! **

**Sorry about this chapter. I've been trying to write it for a week now, and nobody seems willing to let me stay on the computer for more than 5 minutes, so as soon as I was even close to finished, I uploaded it. Then came some long and laborous editing. Blame my little brothers for delays... and maybe my boyfriend. They're all time leechers.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were now standing in the middle of the console room, listening to the soft but frantic bleeping of the TARDIS in the background. She obviously had as much idea of what was going on as Rose and The Doctor did.

"So what do I look like?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"You look like Rose." He stated candidly. Rose just sighed as he gave a massive grin.

"Tell me, what colour is my hair?" She asked.

"Blonde. What's mine?"

"Blonde. What colour are my eyes?"

"No, it's my turn first this time. Tell me mine first."

"They're green. Well, greeny-blue. They're magnificently coloured eyes." Rose almost choked on her words. Had she really said magnificent, and used that posh tone? Everything was turning out so weirdly – but at least her brain still functioned on Rose Tyler words - which Rose found hugely reassuring.

All The Doctor could do was burst out laughing, and Rose guessed that he had heard her thoughts.

"It's not my fault I'm thinking strange things." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "It's just that everything has changed, and my accent is going to take some getting used to."

"Oh, it's not that." The Doctor assured her. "Although your thoughts _are_ amusing. It's just… just…" The Doctor continued his little chuckle before he gave her a straight answer.

"Take a wild guess as to the colour of your eyes." Rose reached up to pull her hair down from the bun it was in. She looked at the shockingly blonde handful of hair in front of her.

"I don't look… the same as you, do I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, we won't know until we look in a mirror together, but Rose, your eyes are basically the same colour as you described mine to be!"

He seemed to find the whole situation incredibly hilarious, and Rose decided that this was definitely a character trait of the 11th Doctor.

"I'm not finding any of this extremely funny." Rose said disapprovingly. "I am not amused." At this, The Doctor once again could not hold in his torrent of laughter.

The sentence flickered in a slight memory for Rose, something she may have found funny a long time ago, but she couldn't recall what it was that made the comment funny.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked softly. "How long has it been?" The Doctor's expression sobered instantly at her words.

"Would it be too distressing to find that one day – or over a long period of time, Rose, that you were… different?"

"Different how?"

"Uh… maybe too old for a human?" He suggested timidly. "Maybe…" He placed his fingers onto her neck to check her pulse. "Maybe you've become something… more than human?" He asked.

Rose quickly moved her hands up to her own neck. She stood still, swaying slightly on her feet with her fingers stuck in position on her neck, for a long time, The Doctor watching her worriedly.

He was obviously not finding Rose's distress funny as he had done with everything else, and Rose felt slightly relieved for the peace as she stood staring into his face silently.

Neither one of them moved, and there was no sound except for the TARDIS' concerned whirring. She didn't dare disturb their 'moment' and knew that there wasn't much that was going to console Rose when it all sank in.

Rose's fingers slid slowly from her neck and she stared blankly at The Doctor.

"My chest hurts." She stated flatly.

"That's what you get for changing species, I guess." The Doctor joked.

"Don't… don't say that." Rose pleaded with him. "I don't… I can't… how is this even happening to me?" Rose's voice became less refined and more high-pitched as she began to get hysterical. The Doctor's shining eyes turned dull once more.

"I have no idea how you would even…" He made a gurgling sound and hurried over to the TARDIS console, Rose wandering up behind him. He typed in a couple of things that Rose had no interest in trying to decipher. Her whole body was suddenly wracked with pain, and she could barely make out The Doctor's words.

"The time vortex." He muttered. "Along with my regeneration energy… oh…"

"Oh what?" Rose managed to squeak out. The Doctor turned to face her, his mouth open to comment, but his thoughtful look immediately dissolved into a frown when he saw her.

"Oh, you're going to faint." He told her plainly. Rose gave him a confused glance before the world blacked out.

**

* * *

Well, i just thought, wouldn't it be interesting if this hurried chapter was better than my other ones? I definitely think i made something happen in this chapter. hehe. i'll have to see from your reviews, yeah?**

**Mikkifavo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have absolutely no idea what's going on from here, so any suggestions are really, really, appreciated.**

**Oooh. Hey! I said that I was going to thank Doctored for my 30th review. Yay! I like having so many reviews. That's like...**

**-x- squints while trying to think… gives up and uses a calculator -x- **

**(I'm a writer! Not a mathematician!) 9 reviews per chapter (because I have 36, if anyone's wondering why my calculator can't even work out 30 divided by 4)**

* * *

When she awoke to see a blonde haired, bright-eyed man in front of her, all she could do was smile.

She was in the arms of this man, lying on a grate floor next to a glowing console and he was smiling down at her.

She knew all this wasn't normal, and really had absolutely no idea what was going on, but this man was familiar somehow, and it wasn't just his face that she recognised. That smile, the way he looked at her, the feeling he gave her, she recognised, but she had no idea where she recognised it from.

"Hi." She mumbled contentedly, then had to watch with horror as the happy smile on his face changed to a look of concern.

"What?" She demanded, sitting up so as to be level with his disturbed-looking features.

"Your mind… it's blank. I can't read it."

"Wonderful. I can't read your mind, either." The sarcastic tone seemed out of place with the upper-class accent, but the way she said it also made it seem that she would do it often - probably had done it often enough, too.

"You… you don't remember, do you?" He still had his arm behind her back, which she was grateful for, because he was holding her steady.

"I… I remember you." She told him hesitantly. She took a moment before continuing. "...I remember everything, really."

"What's your name, then?"

"I…"

"What's _my_ name?" He insisted. He waited a couple of seconds for an answer, and when he didn't get it, he adopted a pleading tone "Rose, what's happened to you?"

"Rose…" She breathed the name. It felt right, that was for sure, but she couldn't remember the handsome man's name. "Remind me, okay? There's no way that I could have forgotten…" She searched through her mind for her memories. "…Everything" She finished breathily.

The worried face moved extremely close to her own – he seemed to know her very well – and looked into her eyes, pulling her closer to him so that she could breathe in his familiar scent.

"You don't remember… me?" He seemed a little disappointed, even if he had already figured it out. The face that seemed it should always have a smile had fallen into a sad look of desperation and she could only place her hand on his cheek in a sympathetic gesture.

"I remember how you make me feel when I look at you." She told him softly. "I remember that you will always be there for me. I remember that…" She trailed off and placed her hand on her chest. "My chest hurts. My hearts are beating too fast."

The man (who still hadn't explained who he was) placed his hands comfortingly over the top of hers; while she was still feeling the peculiar beat of the two hearts in her chest.

"Your hearts are just getting used to the fact that they don't have to work so hard any more, Rose. They're trying to get into a rhythm, so they sped up a little to try it out. Don't faint again, please." He looked through her eyes into her soul with his penetratingly bright eyes and she could only feel joy from his gaze.

"Maybe it will help if you kiss me?" She suggested, acting on impulse and hoping that this was how she usually did things.

"Of course." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and let herself be led by his kiss. She felt her mind opening to him and pushed all the thoughts and memories from her confused mind into his willing but weary mind.

She stole his surface thoughts and suddenly remembered herself - Rose - and she remembered who he was - The Doctor. She remembered that she had been with him for... she couldn't remember that much, but hoped that it would come back to her.

"Woah." She muttered, pulling back from his lips and smashing her back into the TARDIS console. The Doctor looked a little hurt and so Rose gave him her best disarming smile. "She must have been my alter-ego, right?" She explained quietly.

"I guess so." The Doctor beamed at her, but then frowned. Whenever he frowned, Rose felt that something bad was coming. He didn't even try to hide his concern for her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm still worried about your memory loss."

"No, Doctor. I remember everything now. You, me, the TARDIS. We're one big happy family. Aren't we dear?" She stroked the console and there was a hum of delight accompanied by some words that Rose knew were not really words at all, just the TARDIS' feelings.

'Of course we're all a family.'

"See? What else is there?" Rose asked him.

"Everything… anything, Rose. Do you remember the Nestene?"

"The Nestene were-"

"No, Rose." The Doctor cut her off. "Do you _remember_?"

"I… I…" Rose pulled herself to her feet and The Doctor followed suit.

"You don't." He supplied sadly.

"But you can show me."

"It won't be the same. They won't be your memories. They'll be mine."

"Yeah." Rose breathed. "So… where did my memories go, then?"

"What's filling up the space in your head now, Rose?"

"If… my… alter ego." Rose felt herself flinch at the words. It was no longer a big joke when it got The Doctor so worried. "Is anything to judge it all by… Doctor?" She whimpered, holding out her arms for him to come to her. The Doctor pushed himself into her arms without a second's hesitation.

"What is it, Rose?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm not going to be me for much longer." She told him.

"Who are you going to be?" He asked, pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"No one." She breathed.

**

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked. I tried my best. I finally thought of one idea. We'll see how it turns out in later chapters. I seem to be getting more surprised reviews than suggestions, but I reckon my brilliant mind will think of something for every chapter.**

Well, here's hoping, and here's thanking you all for all your wonderful reviews and asking for more. Hehe.

Oh, one more thing MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Just in case I don't get to say that before next Monday. Have a great Christmas, and I hope your busy-ness doesn't keep you from reviewing. Love ya all

**Mikkifavo**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!!!! Last time I updated was last year!!! I'm so sorry. I've been working on No Control (I know, I said I wouldn't mention it again, but meh.) and kinda been neglecting this one. I used to alternate chapters, but I haven't been lately, sorry. I'll try and make the next one faster, just to show how sorry I am.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I am very appreciative, and I hope this story lives up to your expectations. Thankyou to generaljess. :) sweet of you to give some suggestions.**

**I uploaded this twice… sorry, I saw an error. Made it slightly longer, too. Not much, sorry.**

* * *

In the infirmary The Doctor scanned Rose. She sat incredibly still, as if to prove to him how much she had changed.

"So Doctor, what's the verdict? What am I now?"

"Well… I am not 100 per cent sure of that, Rose."

"You? Not sure? Wow. This is a momentous occasion."

"You should get a plaque to commemorate it." The Doctor commented off-handedly, checking the readouts that came onto his screen. Rose hopped lightly off the bed and looked over his shoulder. "Your genetic code has been mutated, as it seems, and although you have two hearts and various other Gallifreyan traits, you are - for all intents and purposes - still human."

"Which is why you're confused, because how could our two species have possibly melded together like this." Rose suggested for him. The Doctor turned away from the screen to look at her.

"Maybe." He said slowly with a cheeky grin taking residence on his face.

"Well, maybe we're more compatible now." Rose sat back on the bed before grabbed his tie and pulled him into another kiss.

"I will never get tired of this part of your personality." The Doctor told her as she finally pulled herself away from his kiss. He stepped backwards and began to stare at the results once more.

"My only worry, Doctor, is this other personality… well, this… memory loss thing that's going on." The Doctor looked into her eyes with sincere concern.

"I'm worried about that too, Rose. I don't understand…"

"You don't understand a lot about what's going on now, Doctor and that's what scares me. You've always had the answers in the past, but this one is just way over your head." Rose joked, changing the mood of the room yet again. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Must be this new body." He said suggestively. Rose smiled back at him and jumped off the bed again, but this time she didn't move towards him, instead opting to walk right out of the door, leaving The Doctor to stand looking bemused before choosing to follow his companion's lead.

**

* * *

You know... rather than making a new extra-long chapter, I'm going to leave it there (I'm sorry!) I really want to update, but I have this feeling that the rest of the chapter could take awhile. Starting a new chapter is blank-slate-like, so I'm gonna start a new one and actually try to take this somewhere… I need a plotline**

**(can I say how sorry I am any more?)**

**Mikkifavo **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been re-reading my chapters. I like how they look ages after I've written them. I also noticed quite a few typos in my first chapter. Tell me that chapter 6 wasn't as bad as I think it is in relation to the rest of it? I don't want this story to go downhill, but it didn't seem to have the same dynamic as the rest of the story did. **

* * *

The Doctor was slightly confused as to where Rose was going in such a hurry, and as she stepped into the bathroom, he felt a little awkward at having followed her so quickly through the corridors. He wasn't going to leave her alone now and so just waited outside. Rose poked her head back out of the doorway to look at him. She stared for a couple of seconds before grabbing him by the fabric in the arm of his badly-fitting suit and pulled him inside.

"What are we doing in-" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He then burst out laughing again – a trait which even he was beginning to find annoying – and he looked over into Rose's strangely similar eyes, and looked into the face that so resembled his… or did his face resemble hers? She didn't look too different than she did before; there were similarities between the old Rose's face and her new face, even with the shocking changes that had also been made.

"We look the same." Rose giggled. Obviously it was not just a Doctor trait. She sobered straight away, though, while he was still trying to stifle laughter. "How could that even happen?" He took a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't going to laugh again then adopted a thoughtful look.

"I don't know." He said finally, breaking out into a grin. "But it's cool, isn't it?"

"'Cool'? Is that your new word this time around?" Rose teased him.

"What about you, Rose? Never thought I'd see the day that 'magnificent' would come out of your mouth."

"Never thought I'd look in the mirror and see that my face had changed…" Once again, the joking mood was gone, and The Doctor was finding it hard to keep up with her mood swings. "At least I'm still human, right?" She said brightly.

"You are a mystery to me." The Doctor told her, finally removing his eyes from the mirror and looking directly into Rose's eyes. He moved his face closer to hers as she looked at him lovingly, but was distracted by the mirror once more.

"We look like we could be brother and sister." She said and shuddered. The moment ruined, The Doctor pulled away from her quickly.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" He muttered.

**

* * *

Haha. I liked this chapter. Just another short one while I continue to try to get my bearings. Who needs a plotline, anyway? This banter is _so_ much fun :)**

**Well, comments would be… helpful. It's always good to know what you guys think, because while _my_ opinion is highly valued by me, your opinions also matter. Where would I be without all of you reading this? **

**I really should have added this chapter and the last together, but it doesn't really matter much, does it? Its like two for the price of one, which is why I'm putting them up together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Awww. Geez. I'm embarassed at how short this chapter is. I actually worked hard on it!  
And thanks to my beta, bookend (that is here, if you want me to credit you as a different name, suggest away). Anyway, thanks to my beta, it makes more sense, has better grammar and... uh... some other stuff. Although if there's anything still wrong, you should most definitely blame me.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter, and I hope that with a laptop and a beta now, updates will be much more frequent.**

**Thanks for sticking around. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Rose was teasing him now. The Doctor knew it as he followed her through the endless hallways of the TARDIS. It was in the way she walked, the way she kept glancing over her shoulder. She knew she was driving him crazy and she was enjoying it. So this was the new Rose… a seductive enigma. 

She had quickly learned how to block her thoughts from him, and The Doctor didn't enjoy not knowing everything that was going on in her mind. What was she thinking? Was she okay with all of this? She hadn't shown any signs of distress over her major transformation, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her. She was just a human, after all.

She was used to knowing who she was;she had spent her whole life trying to figure it out, and now all the knowledge she had gained in what, in human terms,was an impossibly long life had disappeared. She no longer knew herself and that had to be a horrible thing for a human to go through.

She was impossibly old, and that was probably how she had become vague about her memories and only remembered what happened without the details. It had all been so long ago, after all.

The Doctor had always wondered how the human brain had room to fit all of their experiences in life, and Rose had experienced morethan any other human ever had. Now, to add to it all, she had a brand new life too, as well as a brain full of useful and useless information, and it was most likely an information overload in her head.

Yes, that would explain everything… except the complete loss of herself. What was that? Another side-effect of regenerating, of course, but why?

OIOIOIOIOIOI

When they got to the wardrobe room The Doctor stood in the doorway and smiled at where she had brought him. A new look for the new Rose. She needed it, needed to start to find herself in amongst all of this madness.She turned to face him in the doorway.

"Are you going to help me pick something out? You're the seasoned expert in completely changing your look, after all. I might get a bit..." The cheeky smile dropped from her face. "…overwhelmed."

The Doctor just gave her a massive grin.

"Course I will, Rose. And when you've finished, we'll go pick something out for me too. We're in this together now, right?" Rose held her hand out to him and he took it lightly. This was most definitely going to be an experience to cherish in his memories.

OIOIOIOIOI

The Doctor stared thoughtfully at Rose as she frowned and held up his old leather jacket in front of him. She looked unsure of herself as she glanced over at him.

"I'm not very good at this," she commented exasperatedly.The Doctor pulled himself out of his trance and embraced Rose.

"It doesn't matter how good you are at it," he told her softly. "You don't need to be anything you're not."

"But I don't know what I am any more, Doctor. How do you know who you are?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment as he ran his fingers through her hair and held her in his arms.

"You just live. You'll find out, Rose. I promise you."

OIOIOIOIOI

The Doctor stood by the console and Rose stayed back a little, watching him stroke the controls lovingly. This was something that it seemed would never change in any of his regenerations.

"So, where to, Rose Tyler?" he asked enthusiastically.

Rose grimaced at the name; it didn't seem to fit this new body of hers. "Don't call me that," she said.

"Rose?" A confused frown creased his features and Rose approached him, stopping inches from his face to speak softly and seriously.

"Tyler," she clarified. "That's not really who I am any more. I'm just Rose. And you're just The Doctor."

"New identity, then?" The Doctor smiled at her fondly. He would never have accepted it in his last regeneration, but everything was new now. Their lives would never be the same again. He was a new man and he had the chance to spend his forever with his new Rose.

"So Rose, where to?"

* * *

**Woah! Seriously never realised exactly how short this was. I guess all of the chapters for this fic have been consistantly short, but suggest to me whether you like it or not, what you may want to happen or whatever. Just give me a pretty review if you feel like it.**

**Musta seemed so short to me because the paragraphs had nearly nothing in them. Not doing that again - unless you like it?**

**Thanks for reading, please review. (I would offer cookies, but I don't bake)**

**Thanks to bookend for beta-ing again. You must have a lotta patience.**


End file.
